


Cold as Ice

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Tora decides that if Bea isn't going to make the first move, then she has to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title really has nothing to do with the fic, I'm only using it so that when I post my second attempt at writing this ship in a few days I can call it Hot Blooded because that one is from Bea's POV.

She hates that everyone seems to think that she's this weak fragile thing. That as soon as they look at her they think of her as this virgin and sexualize her for it, or assume she needs protection, or both. She doesn't get why her being a virgin is so often used gainst her, either implied or outright because of it. She isn't like Bea, not by choice, she tries hard to not judge her, but sometimes especially in the beginning it is hard to overome her upbringing, certain ideas imprinted in her mind. Everyting she thought she knew being turned upside down by Bea's introduction in Tora's life.

Bea tells her to be more assertive, to be more aggressive, not be so nice all the time, but it's difficult, not just because of upbringing but also because Tora likes being nice. She wants to believe there's good in people and to bring it out through kindness. That isn't to say she doesn't have moments where she can lose her temper, she does. It just takes her longer than it does for Bea – or Guy. Sometimes she wonders which one of them is more hotheaded and comes to the conclusion that she doesn't know.

Thinking of Guy still stings a little. They way it all ended they had both changed after all this time, and surely now they would have been able to make it work? But no.

Another thing that rankled was how coming back from the dead had changed Tora, not in any dramatic way. She was still at her core herself, but there were these small inconsistencies she seemed to be the only one picking up on, but everyone else still seemed to think of her as basically the same, but how could she be? She had died, and now she was alive again. Had been for quite some time now in fact.

Everyone kept treating her the same however, looking at her like she was this naive virgin. She was, but in some ways she wasn't, not after all that had happened. What was most frustrating, the absolute worst thing though, was how Bea treated her not just like she had before Tora's death, but more overprotective, like she was constantly worried about losing Tora, and yet couldn't admit to some basic facts, like how Tora could take care of herself and that she knew about Bea's feelings for her.

It was frustrating the way Bea would shy away – and really, who would have ever believe that woman would shy away from anything? - Tora wasn't sure if Bea was struggling to admit it to herself or if it was just Tora, and her apparently thinking she needed to protect Tora from herself as well, as if Tora couldn't handle the very idea, much less wanting to act on it.

Tora pressed the doorbell, perhaps a tad harder than necessary.

She hadn't always known, but she had known even before she died. Though at the time she'd been too wrapped up in Guy, and hadn't exactly explored her own feelings about the matter. Now however, she had, and she was tired of being pushed away for her own good. She knew Bea didn't think much of who Tora chose to place her affections with, but she was surprised that Bea seemed to act like she disapproved of herself as well. That was even more surprising than how good Bea was at avoiding the subject.

The door opened and revealed Bea, and Tora's heart skipped a beat, and that if anything convinced her even more that she had to do this.

“Tora?” Bea said, surprised.

“I'm tired of us dancing around this,” Tora said and took a step forward. This was her showing that she could be assertive, but not without compromising herself.

“Huh?”

Tora stepped up real close to Bea, putting her hands on the sides of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Just a quick one before she pulled bak again. Bea's eyes were wide and she was staring at Tora, but licking her bottom lip.

“Please,” Tora said, and it's all that's needed before she felt a hot hand on her cheek, and another at the back of her head, fingers carding through her hair for a second before shes pulled into a second kiss.

Tora's eyes closed and a giddy feeling started to bubble up in her stomach as she was pulled even closer to Bea's comfortable, familiar heat, and it felt just right.


End file.
